The collaborative team for the Collaborative Depression Study (CDS) propose to continue data collection for five additional years of the original cohort of the Psychobiology of Depression Study (now called the Collaborative Depression Study). The general aims of this proposal are to provide data to the field that will help: 1) describe the long term patterns of psychopathology of affective disorders using the recovery and recurrence of syndromes as the outcome; 2) study the influence of somatic treatment as a mediating variable affecting outcome in naturalistic studies and to describe the type and dose of somatic and psychosocial treatment received by patients suffering from major affective illness; 3) further contrast diagnostic groups in light of much longer observation periods; 4) extend the domains of outcomes studied to include psychosocial functioning, physical health, medical comorbidity and personality functioning; 5) study suicide, mortality, and medical morbidity as long- term outcomes of affective disorders. In order to accomplish these aims this application requests funds to: 1) extend the prospective annual follow-up of the CDS proband sample to at least 16 years on all subjects; 2) provide public access tapes of previously collected proband, relative, spouse and control data from the CDS; 3) provide public access tapes for the newly-collected proband data.